L'enfant dans le placard
by CrAzY Pigwidgeon
Summary: Un enfant. Un placard. Une vie de servitude. Mais que pense le petit Harry seul dans son refuge ténébreux?


De retour, après une très longue absence. J'ai écrit ce one-shot en inspiration suite à l'invention de mon monologue pour mon cours de théâtre. Il y a des éléments des livres 1 à 6. S'il y a quelque erreur que ce soit, veuillez m'en excuser… Je tenterai d'y apporter modification. Je n'avais pas les livres en ma possession lors de la rédaction donc. Et il est normal qu'il y ait des erreurs de syntaxe, j'ai tenté de vraiment écrire comme parlerait un enfant de 9 ou 10 ans quand même mature (car il est mature notre petit Harry  )

Alors, la rengaine. Aucun des personnages ne m'appartiennent… enfin non. Barnabé et Gertrude sont de mon imagination mais bon. Disons que ce n'est pas extraordinaire les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling.

* * *

_**L'enfant dans le placard**_

Cinq ans. Cinq ans ou même un peu plus que je vis dans ce placard. Un placard noir. Un placard humide. Un placard d'isolement. Un placard de misère comme on dit. Mais c'est mon refuge. Ma vie. Ma misère…

Du plus loin que je me souvienne, j'ai toujours vécu dans ce recoin. Ce seul recoin que Tante Pétunia n'a pas scrupuleusement frotter à la bosse à dent. Le seul recoin, en fait, que son long cou n'a pas déniché afin de m'ordonner de le frotter, les jointures en sang, jusqu'à l'éclat surnaturel d'une propreté impossible. C'est mon coin, ma poussière, mes toiles d'araignée. Ces toiles d'araignée, peuplées d'un nombre incroyable de ces habitants, qui se faufilent un peu partout. C'est à croire que la population acarienne. non, ce n'est pas le terme utilisé par Oncle Vernon… arach… né… enne? Oui, arachnéenne, se trouve dans mon refuge. Non. C'est vrai. Barnabé est une fois disparu de son perchoir dans la paire de chaussettes moutarde que m'avait donnée les Dursley… Ce jour là, je crois qu'il a rencontré le poing porcin de mon cousin, pour ensuite se retrouver dans la cuvette immaculée… Pauvre Barnabé… Je l'aimais bien, cette araignée. C'est tout de même incroyable de penser comment ces petites pattes fourchues peuvent prodiguer un chatouillis désagréable à ceux que l'on aime le moins… Sauf lorsqu'elles s'est prenaient à moi.

En fait, je crois que les seuls amis que je n'ai jamais eut sont mes colocataires de placard. À l'école, équipé des peaux de baleineau desquelles j'ai hérité, je fais fureur. D'accord, je dois dire que ce n'est pas une « führer » égale à Dudley, mais tout de même, je 'y accorde bien, moi. Les autres enfants me fuient. Je n'ai pas encore pu déceler si c'était dû à ma réputation de punching-bag humain du colosse de l'école, ou bien la vue d'un amas de vêtements mobile qui les effraient. Qui sait... Enfin, j'ai pu faire connaissance avec la fourmilière du coin, ce coin sombre de la cour de récréation où personne ne s'aventure. Peut-être que ça y est également pour quelque chose… Ou encore la fois que j'ai discuté avec une couleuvre passant par là. Jusqu'à ce que Dudley achève tragiquement sa vie avec sa nouvelle Turbo Jeep motorisée… Je le vois encore, les petits yeux porcins ridés, du fin fond de la cour, manette en main, encerclé de la bonne majorité des étudiants (les autres étant les punching-bags alternatifs de mon bienheureux cousin). Pauvre Gertrude. La directrice a recommandé de m'envoyer chez un… spécialiste?... parce que j'entendais des voix… Non mais c'est qu'elle me répondait réellement, cette Gertrude! Par la suite, ça a dû être la meilleure semaine du mois. Oncle Vernon et Tante Pétunia ne m'ont pas laissé sortir de mon placard durant tout ce temps. Vous imaginez? Pas de corvée, pas de gens qui me regardent bizarrement et pas de hurlements de « POTTER! » résonnant triomphalement dans la vastitude de l'ensemble de la maison… Le seul point un peu malheureux était la faim qui me grugeait jour et nuit, mais à la dixième fois, on commence à s'y habituer.

Les adultes… Ah, eux, je préfère m'en tenir éloigné. D'ailleurs, j'en suis interdit. Seulement la pensée de Tante Marge et de son chien Molaire me donne des frissons… La semaine dernière, je suis resté dans l'arbre devant la maison, dans le ramage pour éviter d'être vu, pendant près de deux jours. Non pas que je préfère l'ambiance à l'intérieur, qui est absolument suffocant des vapeurs de brandy de Tante Marge et de ses remarques coups bas incessantes, mais le perchoir n'était pas des plus confortables. Et je pense également à la rencontre avec Mimi, Minou, Matou,… l'atmosphère au chou et à la menthe de Mme Figg, la seule résidente de Privet Drive et de Magnolia Street qui a fait connaissance de mon existence, durant les journées familiales. J'ai essayé tous les stratagèmes pour m'en réchapper, mais Mme Figg est si enthousiaste à l'idée d'avoir de la compagnie… Et Dudley s'en échappe toujours.

Dudley, ce cher Dudley… l'être le plus opposé à moi. Dudley attire tout, c'est l'aimant de Privet Drive. Vêtements, jouets, technologies, amis, punching-bag… apprentis abrutis… Pendant ce temps, « Potter » repousse tout ceci. C'est fou ce que les baleines ont comme magnétisme en comparaison au bonhomme allumette ambulant… La seule chose que le garçon allumette s'est attiré jusqu'à présent est une étrange faculté de se rendre d'un endroit à un autre sans s'en rendre compte… Mais que les autres remarquent eux… Donc un nombre record de retenues, et de correction, et de jolis visages violacés d'Oncle Vernon… Quand même honorable.

Et comme d'habitude… Mon séjour prolongé de vacances dans mon trou sombre à moi. Seul à seul avec moi-même et la veuve de Barnabé. Une de mes principales activités, lorsque tout sujet de conversation avec ma compagne dans la noirceur, est d'écouter les discussions… enflammées de Oncle Vernon et Tante Pétunia. Un jour, je me suis demandé si la vaisselle avait été épargnée… Ce jour là, je m'étais retrouvé sur le toit de l'école, suite à une poursuite assez intense entre Pierre et moi. Je me suis retrouvé illico presto dans le placard. Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de voir le trajet voiture-placard tellement Oncle Vernon m'avait éjecté dans ma solitude. Par la suite, j'ai dû entendre l'eau couler durant un bon dix minutes. Même après mes corvées les plus salissantes, je ne me suis jamais nettoyer les mains aussi langoureusement. Et, pour l'une des premières fois, j'ai entendu parler d'un sujet qui était différent… Enfin, j'en faisais toujours parti, étant le sujet de conversation préféré de Oncle Vernon, mais Tante Pétunai et lui parlaient de… mes parents… « Aussi exécrable que son père… Ça va lui passer… je ne comprend pas pourquoi nous devons le garder… on ne peut pas… » et le reste de la discussion fut noyer par le vacarme initié par la descente des escaliers de Dudley, mettant fin à toute discussion.

Mes parents… Sujet tabou ici. Tout ce que je sais d'eux, c'est qu'ils sont morts dans un accident de voiture. Qu'ils ne savaient pas conduire et que leur négligence les a tués, me laissant avec cette cicatrice sur le front. Cette drôle de cicatrice, zébrée comme un éclair. Parfois, je rêve à une lumière verte, et ensuite à une moto volante parcourant le ciel… On me dit que ce n'est que des imbécillités, et on m'envoie dans mon placard. Pourquoi, si c'est si insignifiant qu'on le dit, que Oncle Vernon devient blême et rigide, un frémissement dans sa moustache? N'empêche. Je ne crois pas que mes parents aient été aussi négligents qu'on me dit. Je ne sais pas trop, mais quand j'essaie de penser à eux, me demandant ce qu'ils sont ou plutôt était, je n'ai qu'une sensation de bien-être, un doux murmure à mon oreille qui me berce malgré les profondeurs terrifiantes de la nuit autour de moi. Je sens une grandeur monter en moi quand je pense à eux. Ils étaient bien, mes parents. Je les imagine docteurs, ingénieurs, astronaute… magiciens! Ils étaient admirables. Ils étaient gentils… ils ne me traitaient pas comme de la racaille…

Enfin, peu importe leur métier, je suis ici, dans ce placard, et je vis au rythme que m'impose Oncle Vernon et Tante Pétunia. Peu importe l'affection qu'ils me portaient, je suis seul et ignoré, écrivant ces lignes de papier et de poussière. Peu importe ce qu'ils étaient, ils ne sont plus et je vis ma vie en étant moi. Moi et personne d'autre. Moi, Harry, juste Harry. Harry Potter, du placard du 4, Privet Drive.

* * *

C'était ça. Si ça vous dit d'écrire un commentaire, ne vous gêner pas. Je vais bientôt poster un autre one-shot. Dès que je le termine et que je trouve le temps pour le mettre à l'ordinateur… Et il est très long. Dans mes critères du moins… je l'estime à 2 fois et demie ou 3 fois celui-là… enfin. C'est long à écrire, ça c'est certain. Je ne rien pour le moment car je suis débordée de travaux, mais je vais faire de mon mieux.

CrAzY Pigwidgeon


End file.
